gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack-O' Valentine
Jack-O' Valentine or simply ' Jack-O' ' is a character from Guilty Gear series, she makes her debut on Guilty Gear X Plus appearing on Sol's Ending and her playable debut was in Guilty Gear XRD -REVELATOR-. Profile She one of the three Servants of That Man alongside Raven and I-No. Because her awakening remains incomplete, she can't function without her mask and toffee. Her past is shrouded in mystery, and her own memories are vague. Because she's in an unstable state, the tone of her voice changes rapidly. Story Background In 2074, Justice's body and consciousness were compromised by the Universal Will during her activation test when she was linked to the Backyard. After replicating Justice's DNA and using it to create the Variable X Gears to assimilate the Earth into the Backyard, Asuka R. Kreutz ordered a Manual Override that transferred command of Justice's control systems over to himself and had Justice unwillingly fire her Gamma Ray at Japan, the source of the Variable X phenomena. Because her mind had been warped by the Universal Will's influence, her memories and soul became altered. Asuka extracted a partial replica of Justice's memory core and used it as a base to synthesize Jack-O' Valentine. She is "Half-Aria" as she refers to herself, due to being born from an incomplete copy of Justice's memories and genetic material. She is the ultimate Valentine model created to fuse with and complete Justice. Guilty Gear X She was briefly shown as a hooded shadow in one of Sol's ending alongside with Raven, I-No and Asuka, but then she was put to sleep until the time for Justice's revival. Guilty Gear XRD -REVELATOR-''' Jack-O' is awoke prematurely by I-No to start with the plan of resurrect Aria, but for being asleep to long she escaped to the outside world to have some fun. While she was outside Jack-O' fought against a lot of characters, those were Bedman (who injured her legs), Axl, I-No, Ramlethal, Sin and Sol who ended up defeating Jack-O' and demanded her to show him her face. When Jack-O' revealed her face, Sol is shocked by the incredible resemblance with Aria and then Jack-O' proceeds to explain who she is. By the time she finished her explanation Jack-O' disappears alongside Raven, awaiting for Asuka to come back to continue with their plan. In the meantime Jack-O' and Raven were watching Sol and talking with each other until Asuka came back and proceed with the plan. He and Jack-O' were teleported to Illyria Castle to explain their plan and reveal the truth about Sol, Justice, the Universal Will and the Seeds. After all was explained Jack-O' went with Sol, Sin, Ky and Johnny to merge with Justice while That Man prepare the Saint Oratorio (a type of unlimited Magic energy) to fuse Jack-O' with Justice. Once they reached Justice and Ariels' location, Jack-O' extracted Elphelt from Justice and prepared herself for the Saint Oratorio, while Sol, Ky and Sin fought against Ariels. After an intense battle and the intervention of Raven and Ramlethal, Jack-O' receives the Saint Oratorio, which also severely weakens Ariels, who was in the path of the beam. However, the energy of the Saint Oratorio wasn't enough to fuse her with Justice because of the trauma that she was still suffering, and the only way of merge with her is to get hit by a greater amount of energy than the Saint Oratorio. In that moment, Third King Daryl appears with a fleet of airships equipped with Collider Cannons with the intent of eradicating Justice while she was still incomplete. After teleporting everyone but Sol to the ship, Daryl fires the cannons to destroy both him and Justice. But in that moment, Axl compressed time in order to give Sol a chance to receive the Saint Oratorio with his Junkyard Dog MK III and maximize the energy with his Dragon Install, hitting Jack-O' with it and forcing the merge between her and Justice, which creates a new version of Aria in the end. She was last seen being carried by Sol as the new Aria. Crossover Appearances '''GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival Jack-O' is one of the characters from Guilty Gear side. Guilty Gear Cross Tag Battle Jack-O' is one of the characters from Guilty Gear side. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Jack-O' appears as a Boss Unit. Trivia *Like the original Valentine, Her blood is Type O. Curiously, younger generation Valentines such as Elphelt and Ram cannot be analyzed. This could be because they are technically less human and improved Valentines. Category:Arc System Works Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Guilty Gear Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans